herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy (Law
Jeremy is a hero from the 2007 episode Melting Pot from the 1990 American police crime drama television show Law & Order. In the episode, Jeremy brings a murderer to justice and ends a racist's exploitation of illegal immigrants. He also provides companionship to a misguided contemporaneous peer. He is portrayed by Jeremy Allen White. Physical Description / Personality Jeremy is a Caucasian male. He is in his late teenage years. His eye color is a mix of blue and brown shades. His hair is slightly curled, cut short, and has a light brown hue. He has no facial hair such as a beard or mustache. He has a small brown light-colored mole on the top left corner of his chest. Jeremy's personality is a combination of playfulness and sedate concern. Jeremy is shirtless for the entire duration of the episode. Half of the time Jeremy wears a pair of worn-out blue jeans. During the other half of the time, Jeremy is in his underwear. His underwear is regular teenage guy underwear - loose fitting boxer shorts. His boxer shorts have small corner side slits with a vertical striated pattern displaying various colors of brown. Heroism At the beginning of the episode, Jeremy looks out of an apartment window and notices something amiss in the neighboring apartment across the street. The neighboring apartment is 7G. It is the home of Erin Garrett - an actress and filmmaker who recently generated controversy by creating a film defaming the Muslim faith. During this day, Jeremy has a clear view into Erin's apartment as the windows are unobstructed by any window furnishings such as blinds or curtains. Jeremy is stunned to see Erin dead. Erin's corpse is hanging from the ceiling with nylon straps tied around her neck. Out of concern, Jeremy alerts a friend named Amanda about what he sees in Erin's apartment. The police are alerted of Erin's death. They go into Erin's apartment and initially suspect suicide. After a medical examination, Erin's death is discovered to be a murder; Erin was knocked unconscious and then hanged. Due to Erin's controversial film, the film's Muslim sound engineer was the first suspect. However, the sound engineer is not the murderer. After a thorough investigation, Erin's murderer turns out to be Mr. Carl Easton - the racist owner of the construction company performing renovations to the apartment where Erin was living in. Mr. Easton killed Erin to protect his construction business which consists of mostly underpaid illegal immigrant workers. Erin was going to call the cops because she was irritated that the construction company shut off water to the apartment building without any notice. Mr. Easton would never have been brought to justice without Jeremy's critical discovery of Erin's hanging corpse. In addition to delivering justice for the late Erin Garrett, Jeremy also provides life-saving companionship to a girl named Amanda. Amanda is a local schoolgirl desperate to have at least one guy friend her age. Amanda plans to meet random strangers from internet chat rooms to have male friends. Jeremy finds out about Amanda's dangerous plan and puts a stop to it. He initiates a conversation with Amanda to be her guy friend. Jeremy's plan works and Amanda eventually invites him to play chess. Jeremy agrees. Before the game begins, Amanda finds out Jeremy doesn't know to play. She says she is willing to teach him and to make the game interesting she wants to play strip chess - whenever a player's king is in check the player loses one piece of clothing. Jeremy is a good sport and agrees to the terms. During the game, Jeremy ends up losing almost all his clothing except his boxer shorts. When Jeremy's king gets checked again he says he quits the game. However, Amanda plays with Jeremy. She picks up Jeremy's jeans and threatens to drop them out of the apartment building if he doesn't remove his boxer shorts. Jeremy is happy to see Amanda enjoying his company and is glad to know he saved her from having dangerous real-life encounters with strangers from the internet. Gallery Jeremy (Jeremy Allen White) in boxer shorts from Law & Order Melting Pot episode removing jeans per chess game.png|Jeremy removing his jeans because his king was in check Jeremy (Jeremy Allen White) in boxer shorts from Law & Order Melting Pot episode agreeing to play chess with Amanda.png|Jeremy thinking he is about to put Amanda's king in check Jeremy (Jeremy Allen White) in boxer shorts from Law & Order Melting Pot episode making a move in the chess game with Amanda.png|Jeremy making a move in the chess game Jeremy (Jeremy Allen White) in boxer shorts from Law & Order Melting Pot episode standing up to talk to Amanda.png|Jeremy standing up after the chess game Jeremy (Jeremy Allen White) in boxer shorts from Law & Order Melting Pot episode sitting on the bed when Amanda gets his jeans.png|Amanda picking up Jeremy's jeans Jeremy (Jeremy Allen White) from Law & Order Melting Pot episode.png|Jeremy alerting Amanda about Erin's death Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Lawful Good Category:One-Shot Category:Honest Category:Casanova Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaste Category:Successful Category:Non-Action Category:Role Models Category:Outright Category:Localized Protection Category:Voice of Reason